Petites histoires de Narnia
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: recueil de drabbles concernant les personnages de cet univers : Lucy, Susan, Peter, Edmund, Caspian, lors de leur voyage à Narnia et de leur retour en Angleterre.


J'ai écris plusieurs petits textes sur le monde Narnia et ceux-ci sont répartis un peu partout sur LJ. Je les regroupe ici pour en faire profiter les lecteurs de . Il y a donc des textes sur un peu tous les personnages : les quatre pevensie et Caspian dans ce premier « chapitre ».

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à C..

Rating : K+

Bonne lecture

**1)L'ennui d'un jour de pluie**

Personnages : Lucy, Susan, Peter et Edmund

Contexte : écrit pour le thème du 17 février 2009 : « quelques gouttes de pluie » pour la communauté LJ : 31_jours.

Avertissement : prend en compte le premier film

Les jours de pluie étaient le seul point commun qui subsistaient entre sa vie d'avant, celle de Londreset de leur séjour à la campagne, et celle d'après, celle de Narnia. Si les fenêtres de Cair Paravel étaient plus belles, plus grandes, que celles de leur maison ou du manoir du professeur, les gouttes de pluie, elles, étaient identiques. La jeune reine Lucy les regardait tomber, former des flaques et écoutait leur musique monotone. Elle s'ennuyait. Edmund jouait seul aux échecs auxquels elle ne connaissait rien, Susan était plongée dans un livre de mythologie et Peter, qui avant écoutait les informations à la radio, se renseignait sur le fonctionnement de leur royaume en conversant avec différents invités.

La pluie durait depuis presque une semaine quand un souvenir surgit de la mémoire de la plus jeune reine. Ils étaient tous les quatre, Peter, Susan, Edmund et elle-même dans l'une des chambres du manoir et une pluie intense tapait sur la fenêtre. Pour échapper à l'ennui, elle avait suggéré une partie de cache-cache et son grand frère préféré avait céder. Durant ce jeu, elle avait découvert l'armoire et avec elle, Narnia.

Légèrement nostalgique, elle posa une main sur la fenêtre et remercia silencieusement les quelques gouttes de pluie, qui ce jour-là, lui avaient permis d'accéder à ce monde merveilleux. Retrouvant son sourire, celui qu'elle n'avait plus exposé depuis le début du mauvais temps, elle se retourna et lança à ses frères et sœurs une idée pour les occuper quelques temps :

- On joue à cache-cache ?

Personne ne répondit à sa question mais Peter commença à compter, Edmund et Susan lâchèrent sans hésiter qui leurs pièces d'échec en or massif, qui leur livre ancien, avant de se lancer à la recherche de la meilleure cachette. Pendant un après-midi, les quatre rois et reine de Narnia s'amusèrent, comme les enfants qu'ils avaient été, oubliant quelques instants, l'ennui et les gouttes de pluie.

**2)Petite pensée quotidienne**

Personnages : Caspian

Contexte : écrit pour le thème du 20 février 2009 : « tous les jours » pour la communauté LJ : 31_jours.

Avertissement : prend en compte les deux premiers films

Tous les jours, il retournait s'asseoir auprès du vieil arbre. Chaque soir, quand le soleil était descendu si près de l'horizon que le paysage n'était plus éclairé que par un dernier rayon et qu'il prenait une teinte argentée, il laissait l'image de la jeune-fille envahir son esprit.

Tous les jours, observant le feuillage de l'arbre centenaire, il pensait à elle. Il revoyait son visage, son sourire. Il se rappelait sa tendresse, son courage. Il revivait ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné avant de partir. Il dessinait mentalement les scènes qu'ils auraient pu vivre si elle était restée.

Tous les jours, il priait pour qu'elle revienne. Aslan avait dit que ça ne serait pas le cas et même si le roi lion ne se trompait jamais, le prince Caspian espérait si fort qu'il imaginait qu'un esprit magique, un de ceux qui peuplaient ses contes d'enfants et qui existaient finalement peut-être à Narnia, l'entendrait et l'exaucerait.

Mais l'arbre ne s'ouvrait jamais et la jeune reine ne revenait pas.

Tous les jours, quand l'obscurité devenait presque totale, il se levait et saluait l'arbre. Il se promettait de ne plus revenir, d'arrêter de penser à elle et de tomber amoureux d'une jeune-fille plus accessible, appartenant à son monde. Il tournait le dos à son compagnon, et à Susan, et retournait à ses activités royales.

Malgré cette résolution, chaque soir renouvelée, le lendemain, comme tous les jours, il revenait.

**3) Comme avant**

Personnages : Susan et Peter

Contexte : écrit pour le thème « enfantillages » pour la communauté LJ : mf_100_mots

Avertissement : prend en compte le premier film

Son frère avait été adulte. Le grand roi Peter le magnifique. Il avait gagné la guerre et il avait ramené le printemps à Narnia. C'était dans un autre monde et Susan aurait aimé qu'il ait conservé un peu de la maturité qu'il y avait acquise. Quand des gamins le bousculaient et qu'il répondait avec les poings, quand il disait à Edmund de ne pas s'en mêler, elle avait l'impression que tout était à nouveau comme quand ils étaient encore de simples adolescents toujours en conflit ; et elle trouvait ca vraiment dommage.

**4) Quel âge ? **

Personnages : Peter, Lucy, Emdund et Susan

Contexte : écrit pour le thème «anniversaire» pour la communauté LJ : mf_100_mots

Avertissement : prend en compte le premier film

Pour l'occasion, Susan avait préparé un gâteau d'après une recette apprise à Narnia. Lucy avait composé un hymne pour le grand roi Peter le magnifique. Edmunt avait fabriqué un poignard avec la lame d'un vieux couteau. Tout aurait très bien pu se passer.

Malheureusement, Peter aperçut en premier le gâteau et le nombre quinze inscrit au coulis de framboise. Il le renversa sur le sol et furieux, quitta la pièce. Il n'avait pas 15 ans, mais 35 ans ! Quand les autres se rendraient-ils compte qu'il n'était plus un enfant ?

Quand il cesserait ses enfantillages peut-être ? soupira Susan

**5) Edmund est un peu inquiet**

Personnages : Emdund et Lucy

Contexte : écrit pour le thème «frère » pour la communauté LJ : mf_100_mots

Avertissement : prend en compte les films 1,2 et 3, se déroule au début du troisième film. Basé sur 3 répliques de Lucy, point de vue d'Edmund.

Lucy est bizarre. Premièrement, elle passe la main dans ses cheveux quand elle me parle, comme le faisaient mes prétendantes à Narnia, rougissantes, prêtes à m'embrasser.

Inquiétant.

Ensuite, elle me demande si je la trouve belle, masquant sa question derrière une admiration pour Susan, identique à mes soupirantes réclamant compliments et mots d'amour.

Perturbant.

De retour à Narnia, lorsqu'elle interroge Caspian à propos d'une nouvelle reine, avec ce même air innocent, je comprend enfin qu'elle s'entraîne juste à être une femme.

Rassurant.

J'étais un cobaye, son regard sur moi n'a pas changé, je suis toujours uniquement son grand frère.

Ouf.

**6) Différentes façons de monter à cheval**

Personnages : Susan

Contexte : écrit pour le thème «old spice – I'm on a horse» pour la communauté LJ : frenchdrabbles pour les nuits drabbles du 30 juillet 2011

Avertissement : Prend en compte les films 1 et 2. Au niveau historique de la montée à cheval des femmes, je sais pas si ça colle ou pas du tout.

Mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Perchée sur le cheval qu'on lui avait présenté, Susan jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sur le jeune homme qui l'interpelait. Son interlocuteur, un de ses lointains cousins qui devait lui servir de chaperon, semblait sidéré et la jeune femme ne comprenait pas la raison de cet étonnement.

- Je monte à cheval !

- Mais une jeune-femme ne monte pas comme ça ! où avez-vous appris ces manières ? je savais que vous avez vécu dans la campagne anglaise durant la guerre mais je ne savais pas que vous avez appris à vous comporter comme une paysanne !

Susan n'aimait pas ce cousin prétentieux et qui la prenait toujours de haut mais, en scrutant les alentours et en apercevant d'autres jeunes femmes dans le haras, elle constata qu'en effet, les dames montaient à cheval d'une façon différente.

- J'ai appris à la campagne, effectivement !

Quand j'étais reine ! c'est la façon de se tenir d'une reine à Narnia pas d'une paysanne, ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête, furieuse d'être à nouveau enfermée dans le corps d'une adolescente dans une société où sa place ne lui procurerait plus jamais la liberté dont elle jouissait à Narnia.

A regret, elle descendit du cheval et se dirigea vers une monture qui portait la selle étrange, réservée aux femmes. Elle se laissa hisser par les domestiques et ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas très confortable.

Elle devait prendre sur elle, encore une fois, Narnia était loin derrière elle maintenant. Alors elle devait se concentrer sur les choses qui allaient bien, et pour l'instant, après des années de privation, ça consistait à monter à nouveau sur un cheval.


End file.
